His Enchanting Canary
by WoHoYo
Summary: How is love going to develop between the Devil of Nami High and you, a bird? Yes, literally a bird. Oh, but not an ordinary bird. You're one of a kind, one with very human like characteristics. When fallen into the hands of Hibari, you find yourself in strange quest for love, and to break the curse that you've burdened. Can true love break the curse? ReaderxHibari
1. An Enchanting Encounter

**"An Enchanting Encounter"**

Dark dilated eyes gawked at the prefect. The prefect sneered back, looking at you, the (chicken) canary. He gave two slow daunting blinks while you fluffed out your white feathers. If one hadn't seen your barely-visible beak, which clearly wouldn't help you in the 'survival of the fittest' game, one would think you were just a mere cotton ball that rolled around in the dirt.

Hibari Kyoya was clearly unamused.

Like a ninja, you had fallen out of the vast sky from who knows where, and Hibari had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. You'd skyrocketed down at two miles per hour, and with a small, _thunk_ onto his head, you knocked his own pet, Hibird, out of his hair and flat out onto the ground.

In his eyes, you were truly a-

"Herbivore." A slightly audible chirp left your beaks at his insult, which you clearly had no idea what it meant. His sharp gray eyes were glaring with such disgust that you would've been crushed with fear, that is, if you even knew what fear was.

Hibird had finally managed to regain his senses after your minuscule spherical figure had crashed into his own. He chirped, continuing the Namimori anthem, after you so rudely cut him off earlier.

The other bird, what someone would call 'your kind,' seemed to be intrigued to see another bird that looked somewhat similar to him. It hopped around you, whistling.

When he came closer, you-

Hibari quirked a brow when you deliberately gave a headbutt to the yellow bird, sending him rolling a few inches across the pavement. The boy leaned closer, his bangs drooping over his slanted eyes.

You made strange peculiar noises, not chirps but... Were you... _laughing_?

Your moment was short lived when you were ruthlessly swiped off the ground. Hibari gently squeezed your figure in his calloused hand, peering with no remorse.

He eyed you, shaking you around like you were some new toy he'd found. Clearly, he had no idea how to handle fragile things, in this case, you.

Like Tarzan rescuing Jane, Hibari stopped waving you around when Hibird had perched on his hand, nibbling onto his skin, gesturing him to stop. He did, after he dropped you like a rag doll.

Once again, you hit the ground with a gentle thump. After using two thirds of your energy to just get up on your two little feet, you noticed that the reason he'd grab you earlier was to get a note that was attached to your leg.

Well... He didn't have to fling you around with so much energy just to get a simple note, but perhaps that was his way of handling things.

Briefly, he scanned his eyes over the letter. It read:

_"To the unfortunate person that finds this unfortunate bird - may you somehow find fortune in this fateful meeting-"_

He stopped short on the note, looking up at the rolling clouds in the sky, thinking that the letter resembled so much of those fortune cookies. An inaudible sigh left his lips before reading the rest.

_"With patience, you will come to understand her feelings and will come to realize that some minuscule things are more human than they seem."_

With one swift move, he crushed the paper in his fist. You were caught at a bad moment pecking at his shoe, to which he held a curious look that somehow asked, 'Are you really asking for a death sentence?'

"Hn... So you're a female. You've taken a liking to this disgrace to nature?"

Hibird let out a loud chirp, clearly agreeing. You were disgusted with his one sided love towards you. As you attempted to tackle the male bird again, you were suddenly swooped up again, this time, thrown into the shirt pocket of the boy.

Your inaudible chirps were no help at all, but your squirming around was really costing you your life. The devil was just tempted to smack his hand over you.

It was there that you were officially (kidnapped) adopted into the posse of Hibari Kyoya.


	2. An Enchanting Friendship

**"An Enchanting Friendship"**

You watched intently at the sight of Hibird flapping his wings constantly; he tried to teach you how to fly. You glanced at your own stubby wings before turning away with an unimpressed expression.

Honestly, even you knew that your wings were deemed useless in the sky. Besides, you enjoyed gravity's company very much.

Hibird hopped around, trying to catch your attention, only to find himself chirping alone. He didn't quite understand that his love would always be unrequited, since you weren't just any ordinary bird.

Eventually, the boy had given up (for now) and flew out the open window sill that was left open by the demon. You waddled across the slippery wooden floor, tilting your head to the right and to the left.

"Herbivore. If you so dare as to make one noise, I will not hesitate to annihilate you." His threats had no effect; you were much too concentrated on your surroundings and not on him.

Unlike Hibird, you were much more... _Disobedient_. "A bird that can't even fly... You're worse than trash." All day you've been called nothing but ruthless names (which you still had no idea what they meant). You just assumed that he was mumbling nonsense to himself.

Hibari sat in bed, ready to sleep. It was still awfully early to be sleeping, but perhaps he needed ten whole hours of sleep to stay... Less grumpy.

You peeked around, aimlessly searching for something. "If you're looking for food, I won't be providing it. If you can use those useless wings of yours, use them to find your own food."

He heard it again - another scoff coming from you. He reluctantly ignored it, positive that birds only knew how to chirp, not laugh.

Clearly, you were laughing, mainly because you knew that your source of food was Hibird. That bird was so madly in love that he had been bringing all sorts of delights to you, including your favorite - worms. Secondly, you weren't looking for food, you were looking for a nest.

Of course, even birds as small as you needed a place to stay.

* * *

**Next Day  
**

His eyes beamed with disgust and a hint of lust for blood. The edge of his brows twitched, debating on whether he should throw you out onto the road or whether he should cook you alive.

Opposite to his feelings, you were feeling quite mellow and relaxed, sleeping joyously in his shoe. Your carefree attitude surely gave you the advantage to not feel intimidated by his dark aura that was emanating off vibrantly.

That morning, if Hibari's foot wasn't stopped by Hibari, who jumped in front of it with miraculous courage, your existence would've been destroyed by his foot.

It was then that something else peaked his interest, diverting his malicious attention away from you. He reached over, picking up a similar note to the one from earlier.

Unfolding it, he read the tiny printed letters. It read:

_"Do not mind her stubbornness. Her heart is full of innocence and she does not know of manners yet. Patience will be essential to break the curse."_

Once again, the unfortunate paper had ended up crumpled by the hands of demon, who so hoped that it instead would've been you. His gaze dropped down to see that you were fully awake with a radiant fluffy expression.

_'Disgusting.'_

You yelped in distress when he kicked the shoe aside, along with you in it.

* * *

**Later  
**

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~"

You stared above at the bird that sang with pride, happily perched on his owners head. You, on the other hand, didn't get that privilege. Instead, you were left to sit on the desk, strictly confined to one spot as you were threatened to earlier.

You only understood that he was threatening you when he flicked you with his index finger. The force was tremendous on your tiny body, the headache still there.

Hibari sat in front of you, his attention concentrated on the paperwork that lay on his desk.

His arrogant face was just asking for you to take a dump on his precious oak table; you wondered how he'd react. It'd be amusing, that is, until he were to whip out his tonfas.

You noticed that Hibari happened to love the Namimori anthem, as Hibird always sang it nonstop. Using your logic, you assumed that you would too get the first class seat on his head if you were to learn it.

"Peep... Peep!" You managed to croak, to which the demon told you to 'shut up.'

He was awfully rude to you. He wasn't the type to have anything against critters like you, but when it came down to you, and you specifically, he seemed to gather the hatred of the Gods and lash it out on you.

"Mm..." You stopped, already excited that you got the 'm' down. "Mm-"

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~"

You were obviously irritated that the damn bird took your spotlight, interrupting without a care in the world. Or in this case, took his spotlight back.

You ruffled your white feathers, thinking that he wasn't even all that good. Secretly, you knew he was good, you were just too damn jealous to admit it.

Like before, you let out a distinct giggle. You knew this would get Hibari's attention. Using the might and muscles on your abdomen, you lay still, very still and then-

*Pop.

"Hibari. Hibari." Hibird flew away, disgusted with your 'present.'

He lifted his eyes off of the papers to see you looking rather proud, and then next to you, a little swirl of crap on his table that was quite fresh, steaming with stench.

* * *

**Later  
**

Perhaps you might have pushed it too far, but it wasn't as bad as him calling you names and abusing you. He didn't have a good excuse to leave you like this under the tree, when nature calls, you gotta go, right?

You watched in fear as he raised a brow at your little existence. "A curse - pathetic." He turned around, Hibird protesting as he left you behind.

You wobbled forward, flapping your wings desperately trying to get close to him. He walked away from you, obviously pissed as hell that you had vandalized on school property with your acidic dung.

You cowered in fear, watching him get on his motorcycle and driving away from the scene. Hibari left you exactly where he first met you. It's hasn't even been a whole day, and yet you were already abandoned.

Shivering beneath the tree's shelter, the clouds started to descend; a small droplet of rain fell down.

"Cheep..." The usual energy was lost in your voice.

"Grrr..." You jumped to the left to see a dog, a chihuahua specifically, which was a hundred times your petite size.

* * *

**Later  
**

"Hibari, Hibari. Pathetic trash, Hibari."

Hibari kicked off his shoes, unsure whether Hibird was calling him a pathetic trash, or whether he was referring to you who he'd come to know as 'trash' and 'pathetic,' since Hibari always called you that.

Whatever the case, he could care less.

Under the cozy roof, things were a lot more quieter without you rolling around the floor and crawling into small unreachable corners.

Without warnings, a loud crackle of thunder was heard, slightly shaking the house. He looked outside, seeing the storm building up. In the back of his mind, a small guilt was forming.

_'Patience will be essential to break the curse.'_

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird nearly flew into a slammed door when Hibari abruptly left.

* * *

**Later  
**

You huffed out your chest, hoping the illusion the you were trying to create to make yourself bigger would help scare the dog off. It didn't. Hell, you were weaker than an ant at the moment.

The annoying dog kept barking with no intent to stop - looks like he was going to have a canary for a meal. You were a ball of fluff going against a dog. What are the chances you'd get away?

You figured there must've been a God because for one, the dog had just randomly ran away with its tail between its legs and secondly, the rain seemed to stop.

You jumped around, chirping and rejoicing, until you caught sight of the carnivore. Apparently, there must be a devil if there were to be a God.

Hibari strutted over, hovering over you with that wrinkled expression. He was very unhappy, that was obvious to see.

His hand extended out, confusing you a little when he held you in his warm hands. "Like an herbivore, you tried to go up against something bigger than you. Did you think you were going to escape unscathed?"

He noted the noticeable wound on your left wing, the crimson blood oozing out. He momentarily stopped when seeing that you were somewhat squinting your eye... into a glare.

Obviously, he had to take partial responsibility for what happened. You can't just abandon an innocent creature if they were to take a crap on your table.

A tiny 'peep' left your beak when you sighed, collapsing onto his hand. An inaudible sigh left his chapped lips before he surprised you by placing you at the top of his head.

You jerked your head up, looking around to see if what happened was really serious. It was.

He didn't say anything more, and neither did you. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and possibly more


	3. An Enchanting Gift

**"An Enchanting Gift"**

Too bloated to use the little strength in your stubby legs, you rolled across the room like a tumbleweed in the dry desert. Hibari's slanted eyes were glued to you, curious as to how your wing healed so fast.

He felt a hard 'thunk' against his foot, seeing that you had recklessly smashed yourself against him. He was counting down the times you did that until you'd eventually explode like a bomb.

"Hibi!"

He dropped his pen; you yelped, dodging it before it could land on you. The demon stood up from his throne, holding a heart-stopping glare.

You took a quick whiff around, trying to figure if you had accidentally taken another dump from being frightened this time. Nothing was out of the ordinary-

"Say that again, herbivore." A tremor shook through your body. The way he put it, it seemed like a trick question. Would he kick you if you said 'Hibi?' Was it taboo?

He crouched in, caging you like a predator, "Say that again, herbivore," he dangerously repeated. The sweat beads danced off of you.

You managed to stutter it out in a wailing cry, "Hibi, Hibi!" Undoubtedly, that high pitched voice was definitely a semi-failed attempt at calling his name, he figured that much.

It was your first word.

He didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted (because you spoke it wrong). God bless, you tried.

Your frantic dance came to a halt when he picked you up off the ground, setting you on the table. You cocked your head to the side, wondering if he was going to smack you upside the head with his tonfas.

You definitely had to make room in your sleeping schedule to practice the words, "I won't do it again!" or "I'm sorry Hibari-sama," or in this case, 'Hibi.'

Before he knew it, he was looking at your white, furry, little tush. You bent over, knowing that he was going to inflict some sort of pain to you.

He uttered something, "Silly bird..." That was something new. Instead of calling you 'trash' or 'stupid,' he called you 'silly.' Might I note, it sounded quite pleasant rolling off his tongue.

You turned around to see that in the palm of his calloused hands were a few bird seeds. They were Hibird's. Could it be...! You gave a small cackle to yourself, though Hibari didn't hear it. You were sure of it; your time has come to be number one and Hibird was being kicked out.

You waited for this day, and here it was, though you didn't get the main idea that The Hibari was being awfully nice.

You proudly hopped over - everyday you were making new movements - from waddling, to rolling, then hopping... You just wondered when you were going to start flying.

The boy held out his hand half-heartily, ignoring punishing you when you accidentally nipped his hand a few times. Your life couldn't get any better than this!

"Happy?" You gave a small 'chuu~' in response. "Hn... Do you like winter?"

He got the impression you had no idea what that was when you gave a dumbfounded look, still, you always looked lost so he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"White as snow," he seemed to be pondering to himself, you could care less. You stumbled out of his palm, clunking onto your head when he made a sudden movement. Well, actually your whole body looked like a whole head with all that fur surrounding you.

You groaned, "Pii!" You angrily huffed, wondering what kind of 'epiphany' he had. It better be good, because you'd just nearly choked while swallowing a whole sunflower seed.

"Your name... Snow," he uttered. "Snow," he chanted slowly, as though trying to get a grasp of it.

Diverting those steel eyes to you, he gave a ghostly grin to himself, proud that he had managed to give you a decent name. "Can you say Snow?" Huh... You were stunned that this devil just decided to have a change of heart, not that you were complaining though. You attempted to say your name. Parting your beaks, you inhaled as much breath as your lungs could take in.

Hibari waited, those cruel orbs not daring to leave you alone until you managed to squeak your name out. With that long awaited silence, he expected a perfect smooth pronunciation. Barely giving it a try, after that deep breath, you merely turned around, squatting off with a small yawn.

You found that speaking was too much of a hard work, so you left Hibari in the dust. He should've known. He glared daggers at you while you searched for food even though you barely ate from his hand.

* * *

**One Season Later  
**

"Hibi... Snow!" You chirped, letting the cold white delights of heaven fall delicately onto your white feathers fur. It was the first time you'd ever seen anything like it, and now you could answer Hibari with a 'yes,' since last time he was curious whether you liked the snow or not.

After a whole season had passed by, your list of vocabulary had started to develop, though slowly. Hibird fluttered around while singing the famous Nami highschool theme, while you nested yourself on the devils hair, burying yourself into the black strands.

He made his way into school. You found it strange that anything within ten feet of him happened to be nothing but you and Hibird. Was it because he smelled awful? Who knows, but that was your only conclusion. You didn't comprehend what he meant by 'crowding.'

On school grounds, you noticed a strange pattern. Your black beaded eyes observed the sight of people giving away neatly wrapped boxes. You'd seen this somewhere on t.v. back at Hibari's house - it was something called... Christmas? On December, people gave away boxes to other people.

"Hibi... Hibi!" You chirped, trying to gain his attention. He didn't bother with your whines. The only thing he was focusing on was trying to get to class while not slipping on the slippery ice. While you were fuming at the top of his head, you were upset that no one seemed to give any pretty boxes to Hibari.

Wait... Your spherical body trembled - now was your chance! Hibari raised a brow, curious why you were chuckling quietly to yourself. "Weird bird..."

* * *

**Later  
**

"Hii!" You gasped at the sight of a large pile of boxes, ranging from elephant-sized ones to ones the size of... You. You jumped around, pecking at the boxes while Hibari ordered them to be taken away. Apparently people were just too afraid to approach him- wait...

"Hibi!" You frantically nipped at his pants while his 'minions' were taking away the presents one by one. That brilliant plan you were cackling to yourself earlier was to get him a pretty box, but if he were throwing these away... You cringed, already seeing the dreadful scene of him throwing your box right in your face. Why would he accept your gift then, right?

This demon was always so hard to please; you gave up. When he wasn't looking, you hopped over to your box you had prepared. It was a tiny cardboard box, almost the same size as you, if not bigger. It had small twigs and all sorts of trash delights attached to the outside of it.

You worked so hard to move it close to the others that were being tossed out by the Disciplinary group. "Hii hii!" Hibari noticed your excruciating pants, wondering what you were up to. He caught you moving the cube, stopped you, and picked up the thing.

"Hibi!" You flailed your tiny wings, hysterical that he had found you out. The demon ignored your wishes, trying to figure out what he was holding. That's it - you were dead. He would laugh, then throw it in your face, then compose you-

"Thank you."

In the back of your head, there was a little 'hallelujah!' epiphany-like song going on. It was like you had just reached salvation after being in the desert for days. Your pearly eyes watched in admiration, pleased with his reaction. Though you had gotten the whole idea of a present wrong, he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Like... Hibi! Snow... Like Hibi!"

". . . A confession?" He didn't mind the fact that he was speaking to a furball, nor did he mind that you just confessed your tiny heart out right then and there.

If that wasn't enough to melt his heart, it at least had some minimal effect on him. The teen played it coolly, relaxing his steel orbs and shooing you off. You may have been a little too obscure to notice it, but the devil cringed a ghostly smirk - he was... _Content_.


	4. An Enchanting Heartbreak

**"An Enchanting Heartbreak"  
**

This morning, Hibari had expected his usual routine: wake up, listen to Hibird sing the Nami anthem, prepare for another casual day and to put up with your little 'needs' of his attention.

Unfortunately for him, what he had expected did happen, but with a pinch of you in every event. When he woke up, you were sitting right on his chest, staring with a [shy] look. When Hibird tried to sing his favorite tune, you interrupted him with your less-talented shrilled notes. When he was in the shower, he noticed a round white ball of fluff staring at him with bleak eyes, not even trying to discreet itself. You really enjoyed the view~

Everywhere the prefect turned, there was always a little white bird within six feet. He didn't seem to mind it much, but when you didn't do anything besides just staring, it annoyed him a little. Just a little.

But really, all you did was _stare_. You didn't even speak, you didn't even move around or make a gesture. You _just_ stared.

Hibari would be lying if he said that it wasn't a little creepy. Ever since your confession, he noticed you'd been acting very unusual. You didn't even dare annoy the kid anymore - which made him worry just a bit. Yes, the demon of Nami High was _worried_.

Could it be… "Hey, you." He meant you, of course. And as stated before, you stared, with much admiration of course.

Hibird jumped around you as though he were casting a spell on you. You ignored his attempts to get your attention. You were only focused on the boy in front of you. "Could it be you're both having offsprings-"

He slowly quirked a brow in curiosity when you bit his finger - how could he think such a thing! For you to betray your feelings like that and having fledglings with this… You stared in pity at the yellow bird who just wished you'd return his feelings.

Hibari seemed to get the idea that you wouldn't dare to have kids with Hibird. He let it go. It was at that moment that he realized that another note was tied on your twig-like leg. He eyeballed it hard, not even wanting to read it.

After giving it much thought, he painfully grabbed it. It read:

_"Now that one heart has been expressed, it is time for the other to confess - only then can the curse be lifted."_

Curse… All this time, the letter has been speaking about a curse. Now that Hibari thought about it, he never even asked himself whether this was true or not. He's seen what the mafia can do, with all those 'magical' flames and such, but a curse?

Could it be someone was just playing a prank on him? But you were always in his sight, so that would be impossible for letters to be showing up anonymously.

He didn't like fretting over something so trivial. It's not like it was real anyway. Pushing that matter aside, he returned back to signing paperwork while you enjoyed the sight of his stern face.

* * *

**Days Later  
**

You occupied yourself that evening with old cowboy films. Though Hibari didn't notice it, you were secretly picturing yourself as the heroine and Hibari as the hero. He'd raise his head a few times to see what you were cackling about, but couldn't determine what made you happy.

Unfortunately for you, you couldn't catch that amused smirk he held before he went back to work. What were you laughing about anyway? You were laughing in shyness whenever the main characters would kiss - you imagined it was you and Hibari kissing.

Oh the dirty little images that crossed your mind.

One second ago, Hibari was fixated on his committee responsibilities, the next thing he knew, he was having a staring contest with you. You stood firm as if you wanted something from him.

He didn't put up with you this time. He just scooted you away from his paperwork. He really did improve on his communication skills. The old him would have flicked you off the table in a heartbeat.

You jumped back onto the paperwork, insisting that he put his full attention on you. He let out a ghostly sigh, resting his chin on his palm. "What?"

At first, he thought you were just observing him with interest. It was then that he noticed your beaks curling into a pucker. Was it even possible for canaries to pucker? He found it preposterous.

He looked back to the television screen and realized that you had gotten the idea from the movies. Like a father disciplining his own child, he scolded you for having watched too many films.

"If you're trying to copy that kissing scene, you'll have to do it with someone your own kind."

He said it so bluntly that it sort of hurt your feelings. You waddled off his paper, wondering what he meant. Someone your own kind?

You were oblivious to what he was saying.

* * *

**Later  
**

You were completely out of it.

You kept to yourself, aware of only your troubled thoughts. Hibird worried greatly when you wouldn't respond to his calls. "Snow, Snow!" He chirped, only getting a dazed stare.

You were perched at the top of Hibari's head as he walked back home from school. Nuzzling so closely, Hibari could almost feel your sulked feelings being transferred to him.

Hibird settled down on Hibari's shoulder, speaking to you in bird language. (For the sake of those who do not speak bird language, I shall translate.)

Hibird chirped loudly, finally gaining your full attention, especially when he mentioned your masters name._"Is something the matter? Could it be Hibari bullied you again?"_

You felt like a nobody. The one you loved denied a kiss from you! What girl wouldn't feel like dirt?_ "Hibi would not accept a kiss from me. . ."_

Hibird let out a gasp, shocked that you'd 'betray' him like that. It's not like you two were together, but he felt saddened that you were in love with someone else.

"_Silly, of course Hibari wouldn't. He believes only in discipline. Romantic affairs do not peak his interest."_

That didn't make you feel any better. You thought you had a strong bond with your master, so of course he'd let you be an exception to that rule. Clearly you were wrong.

"_What did he mean when he said, 'someone your own kind?'"_

Hibari at this point was wondering what you both were chit-chatting about, but he left your matters alone. Finally arriving home, he set you both down on his kitchen table while he prepared for his daily nap.

Waiting for his master to fall asleep, Hibird began to quietly chirp again. _"Well, what do you think you are?"_

Ah, you really hated it when Hibird made you question yourself. This was why you couldn't deal with the guy. _"I'm a…"_

You stared down to look at yourself to see a whole lot of white fluff, a pair of wings, and some scaly feet. You didn't want to answer. _"You're a bird,"_ Hibird finished, _"and Hibari is a human."_

You were finally faced with the truth. You were a bird, and the one you admired was a human. Two completely different species that could never love one another.

It all seemed to make sense. The reason why he wasn't bothered when you were taking a bird bath [you were awfully red], the reason why he didn't tell you he liked you back, the reason why he didn't kiss you back. He didn't see you as a human because you weren't one.

You felt like crying, that is, if birds could.


	5. An Enchanting Save

**"An Enchanting Save"  
**

Today, Hibari had gone to Nami High without you, his partner in crime. You'd usually be there with him to stop those who violated the peace and discipline. Though, your presence was usually unwanted there by Hibari, since he had no choice but to let you tag along (otherwise you'd start wailing).

This morning, he was unable to find you. A few red flags were starting to raise since he'd normally wake up with you beside him or on him. Whatever the case, he felt a little relieved that he didn't have to entangle himself with your needs today, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

"Snow, Snow!" Hibird chanted while circling the sky above Hibari. Although he was told to "be quiet," his infatuation with you wouldn't allow him to stop saying your name, which he adored terribly. He was love sick~

Carrying out the daily routine, which was taking out the 'trash, AKA herbivores,' and patrolling the school, Hibari was a little annoyed at how slow the day was going. He leaned against the railing at the top of the school roof, watching the cotton clouds pass by.

For once in a long time, it was finally quiet up on the roof, now that you weren't there to accompany him. If you were present right now, you'd be bullying Hibird or cause the nerves on Hibari's spine to stand as you walked along the rails, daring to jump just to scare him (though he'd nonchalantly pretend to not care).

Hibird, using his intuition, came under the impression that Hibari was indirectly fretting about you. The yellow fluffball flew overhead, "Snow... hurt, Snow... sad!" The demons brows narrowed and his grey orbs became slits.

A menacing look drew upon his face when he heard of the questioning details from Hibird. What was it supposed to mean anyway? He had intended to stay a little longer, just to make sure his precious school wasn't being trashed by Tsuna and his gang, but after the info, he took off.

Taking the usual route home, he assumed that when Hibird said "hurt," he meant as in physically. He never even took in account that he'd broken your tiny heart the other day. He imagined that you'd probably gotten your head stuck in a cookie jar or fell into the sink hole. He cringed just thinking about it.

His negative assumptions were disrupted when he heard a bunch of mixed laughters around the corner. "Fly chubby bird, _fly_!"

"Hibi! Hibi!"

Hibari recognized that shrill and came face to face with a group of boys his age flinging you around in the air. "You flock of weaklings. . ." Irritation seeped from his words. Not only were the boys disrupting the discipline, but they were clearly stepping over the line when they abused you. That was something that one should never do when around Hibari if they wanted to live, though he'd never admit it himself (so I shall speak on his behalf- *tonfa'd).

The herbivores turned their attention to Hibari, to who you were instantly beaming with bittersweet joy as you caught sight of him. "Who are you calling weaklings, jerk- Hibari Kyoya!" The boy holding you quickly threw you over his shoulder, laughing nervously. You clunked onto the pavement, eyes rolling left and right in confusion.

These boys were wearing Nami High uniforms; they clearly knew who Hibari Kyoya was - the demon of Nami High. It then dawned on them that you were the bird who always clung to Hibari's side. Well, that was double the whammy. They instantly gave up, running would only worsen their punishment.

They begged for mercy even though they knew that Hibari cared for no one except the school, discipline, and two certain birds. Pulling out his trusty tonfas, he prepared to deal the final blow.

"I'll bite you all to death, herbivores."

* * *

**Later  
**

Not only were you mentally hurt, but now you were physically hurt. "Hiii..." You wheezed, only wanting to sleep. Hibari silently scolded you with his scowls while he patched you up.

"Were you trying to come to the school?" He tried to break the ice. He figured you tried leaving the house to come find him. Apparently you thought you'd been left behind so you went frantically searching for them, only to end up in the grasp of immature bastards.

And might I say, you were terribly offended when called "chubby." You'd like to think of yourself as "fluffy"

_"Someone your own kind."_

You didn't want to look at the human you loved immensely. You finally understood that in his eyes, you were only a lump with a beak, wings, and feathers.

"Hn? Another one," Hibari's gaze concentrated at another letter attached to your leg. He waited for a moment, irritably rubbing his temple; what a headache those letters gave him. You seemed to bring nothing good at all. He grabbed it, quite lethargic at this point. It read:

_"A certain heart has been broken. Should you not return those feelings, time will run out for her before the curse is lifted."_

He averted his orbs to you, thinking how the note made it seem as though you were... "Dying..." He murmured, mostly to himself. You ignored the boy, only feeling ill to the stomach and everywhere else.

. . . "What a stupid lie." He tossed the note aside, getting ready for a nap.

* * *

**Days Later  
**

A lie he said, but did it seem like one? Now that three days had passed, it seemed very unlikely. Due to the sudden illness you caught, you'd been staying home, unable to tag along with the two boys to Nami High.

At this rate, it really seemed like you were dying. Unfortunately for you, you looked like a hot mess. Patches of bald spots were coming onto you as feathers were falling off and your eyes had lost that lively look to it. Hibird was so worried, he stayed home to watch you constantly at your side.

When you heard the door open, you wanted to crawl into a corner; you didn't want Hibari to see you in this condition! Unfortunately for you though, you were the first thing he laid eyes on.

Before you could see, a quick wrinkle across his forehead showed his concerns before he turned away. All he wanted to do was ignore the pain you were suffering from, to just pretend that you were fine because he didn't know what to do to help you.

"Hibari... Help Snow!" Hibird followed Hibari, pestering him to come to your aid. Of course, he ignored that too, telling him to be silent.

As night fell upon the world, he lay in his bed reading a novel while you lay at the foot of the bed, still panting from a bad case of heartbreak. A while ago, he had gotten another mysterious note that read: _"Time is running out."_

He was very annoyed at this point. One more letter and he was going to-... He looked at you, brushing off his negative thoughts. Now really wasn't the time to be cursing about letters. Hibari could only ask himself one thing; were the letters serious about you _dying_?

If that was the case, then the other things the letters had been hinting all along must be the way to save you: to return your feelings.

The devil pondered, speculating if it were true. Pride was one thing he couldn't afford losing. He felt like he'd be contradicting himself if he were to 'return' your feelings, especially since you were a bird! How idiotic would he look speaking to a bird? Hell, was it even legal to speak of amorous things to one?

He literally knocked the breath out of you when he grudgingly snatched you off the bedsheets, forcing you to look him in the eye. You gave a small "cheep" before hanging your head low, too tired to raise such a heavy thing. Before he spoke, he closed his scowling eyes, making you wonder what he was about to do.

He was really going to regret this, he thought.

". . . I like you."

Well... Good lord, he confessed. Though it was mostly a lie, your heart exploded with confusion and exuberant feelings that you felt like you just won all the worms in the world. Before you could rejoice, he threw you across the room, too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye. "Say a word and you're dead, herbivore," he turned off the lights and threw the blankets over himself. Yes, he was mad.

Forget that, the point was that you were starting to feel rejuvenated. A certain glow came to your face and it was like a thousand burdens had lifted off your shoulders. Hibari would surely kill you if you weren't saved by his 'confession' just now, but either way, you felt saved.

Little did he know, you weren't just saved from dying, but from a little curse as well~


	6. An Enchanting Change

**"An Enchanting Change"**

The sun had managed to rise again, as usual. The cold air outside was accompanied with a light fog that made the morning all too nostalgic. The dim light slipped through the small gaps between the curtains and awoken Hibari Kyoya.

It was Monday and he was feeling quite delighted, even though it didn't show through his stoic face, about going to his favorite Namimori high school. That warm feeling he'd get when his tonfas would crack a students skull open; that crunching sound of it made him ecstatic. Yes, looking forward to this truly made him sadistic.

He stared at the foot of his bed to see Hibird nestling on him. Great. First, the white bird acted all strange, and now the yellow bird was completely out of character, not singing the anthem at all like he would. Hibird's beady black eyes were set on something else, too busy to sing.

It was safe to assume that apparently, Hibari never took in his surroundings especially after waking up. Why? Because next to him, which he realized quite slowly, was a nuded woman with white medium length hair. She was around the same age as he was and stared at him with a familiar pair of shy eyes.

"Snow, Snow!" Hibird chirped before flying out the window, sensing that something quite awful was about to happen. Unfortunately, you, the woman, couldn't see this foreshadow and held an impossibly bright pink blush on your cheeks.

Hibari stared, wide eyed. It was the first time you'd seen him so stunned. He wasn't shocked because a naked woman was underneath his bedsheets with him. He was just simply taken off guard. You didn't understand why he was reacting like this though, since you didn't even realize the sudden... 'Change.'

Feeling healthy again, you inhaled to say the name which you held so dearly. "Hibi!- ***tonfa'd**."

In a moment of panic, he whacked you cleanly with his weapons of justice, not even letting out a grunt. It was all he could think of at the moment. Anyone would react in the same way if a 'stranger' had snuck into their bed. Well, if he were some normal teenage boy, he might've done something a little more 'dirty,' but still.

The next thing you knew, you were standing outside his house with only the bedsheet you had clung desperately onto as he threw you outside, slamming the door in your face along the way.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Hibari had already forgotten the intense moment and had gone back to his own business. He was a tough man, never letting anything get to him, no matter how random it was. He didn't even ask himself why a pretty woman was in his bed. "People these days," he uttered, quickly getting dressed for school. He stopped briefly, speculating the room for a certain white bird. He wondered where you were. The thought of you being the woman never occurred to him. Of course, he didn't expect for you to really make a transformation overnight.

His thoughts came to a halt when he noticed a scrolled piece of paper at the top of his drawer. A groaned lumped at his throat; he was so annoyed with the constant messages.

Unfolding it, it read:

"_Now that the curse has been lifted, your love will have taken a step further. But heed my warnings; do not get too carried away, for if you forget your promise to love her, she will disappear."_

. . . "Curse?" He started recalling last nights events, he remembered telling you that false confession. His fingers twitched on the edges of the thin paper. It dawned on him; what if there really was a curse and he broke it last night because of his 'confession?'

He felt like a dumbass just thinking that such a ridiculous fib could be real. "Can't be," he set the paper down, staring at it long and hard like he was trying to translate it into logical words. But, the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

The naked woman [you] had white hair, was petite, called him by "Hibi," and held that innocent look. The possibility of it really being you was. . . Frightening.

It was already bad as it was that you were a failure at being a bird, now you'd be a disgrace to humankind? It was too much. You were far inferior than an herbivore, you were like a fish who thought it was a lion. Yes, that is what you are, someone who doesn't know their place.

He prepared to leave for school, but dare he open the door? His hand tightly grasped the doorknob, hoping that you weren't there anymore. Yes, he kept telling himself that that human was not you, the little bird who he raised. It was just a stalker who happened to resemble you, a lot. Right.

The moment he opened the door, his grey orbs were met with black ones.

"Hibi!- *re-tonfa'd."

Hibari watched in utter disgust as you fell unconscious. He refused to acknowledge the fact that you truly had become human.

* * *

**Later  
**

It couldn't be - that confession, he thought, was never supposed to result into you becoming human!

Your knees buckled as you shyly followed him with the sheet wrapped around you. He ignored your chants, "Hibi, Hibi, Hibi!" Apparently, that concussion he had graciously given you didn't impact you much.

You frowned, wanting to sit at the top of his head. "Hibi!" You stomped your bare foot, demanding him to stop. He rolled his eyes, also paying no attention to the eyes of many, who were already starting rumors about the demon of Namimori being a 'ladies man.'

When he reached the school gates, he whipped around with his tonfas in hand, though you just stared in eagerness. "From here on, follow me any more and I will bite you to death." He no longer saw you as the sweet, irritable bird. He now saw you as a stalker who had escaped from a sanitarium.

He watched you batter your lashes at him. You grinned widely, showing your white teeth. His eyes narrowed into detesting scowl.

"You're annoying." You didn't budge. Words couldn't hurt you, no way. Last nights confession was the only thing that kept replaying in your head like a love song.

"Hibari, Snow Snow!" Hibird sang, fluttering his tiny wings and perching onto your shoulder. You gave a light pout at the bird, daring to headbutt him. Hibari's brow wrinkled a little.

He ordered his posse of delinquents in the Disciplinary Committee to 'keep watch' on you and to make sure you didn't get into Nami High.

With that, he left you questioning what you had done wrong. "Hibi. . ."

* * *

**Later  
**

A cocky smirk was glued onto the prefects face, thinking he'd gotten rid of you. It was about five in the afternoon and already the sun was setting down. Stalkers couldn't stalk for too long, right?

He exited Nami school grounds with his hands in his pocket and a making a strut down the pavement. "Hibi! Hibi!" That voice. . .

Hibari wondered how persistent you were. It was early in autumn, surely you must've been freezing outside. He watched you gallop over, the hope in your eyes still held strong.

He noticed you restraining from chattering your teeth and your pale skin shivering lightly. You were waiting for him the entire time. Was he moved? "Desperate," he marked, leaving you confused.

* * *

**Few Days Later  
**

The following days were followed with your constant 'stalking,' each attempt to get close to Hibari resulted in violence and thus a large swelling bruise. You were positive that you hadn't taken another dump on his oak table, nor did you disturb his sleep.

You just couldn't find any logical reason as to why he'd put you outside the house. Grasping onto your large sweater [which Hibari had thrown at you with inhuman strength that nearly knocked the lights out of you], you held a tiny leaf over your head to stop the rain from getting onto you, with much failure.

You haven't grasped the concept yet that you were no longer the size of a tomato. "Mi... dori," you shivered, gasping out songs of the Nami anthem to escape your inevitable boredom.

"Hibi!" You leaped to your feet to see Hibari coming back from school. By now, he realized that his attempts to shatter your cheerfulness were in vain. He wanted to snatch it from under your feet and make you cry, but you were stubborn. Little did he know that the origin for your happiness was he himself.

The boy held an umbrella over him, showing no concerns to you. You followed behind with no complaints, happy to be close to him. The rain pattered off of you, yet you didn't mind being treated like dirt. "Hibi-"

"_Shut up_," he harshly enforced, the sudden anger in his voice surprising you a little. He'd usually be able to maintain a strong composure, but having been constantly called 'Hibi' made him agitated. Another reason could've been that he had felt so stupid and deceived by a bird that had in truth was a human. You'd been sleeping in his bed, eating his food, and had exasperated him so many times; yet he had put up with all of it. In the end, he saw you as a liar who took his generosity for granted.

He burrowed his hate through his eyes and into you, hoping that intimidation would get you to leave him alone for good. You just didn't get it - did he not tell you that he liked you a few nights ago?

You changed for the man, you became human for him, hoping he'd like you back in the same way you did to him. Yet, for some reason, he detested you and pushed you even farther away, not daring to get close to you. This effect was not what you had expected.

Your bottom lip curved into a slight pout. "Snow like Hibi. . ." He raised his tonfas to you, in effect you cowered away, already feeling the stinging pain it would inflict upon you.

Had he been the one who lied to you? He gave you a name, let you feel love, and in the end, snatched it all away. Who was the liar here; you or him?

His walls were put up and you could see that he liked you better as a bird. Hibari watched you sulk, "Snow sorry, Snow no bother Hibi."

He hadn't realized that you were extremely lost in the abyss of rejection until you were already out of sight. Hibari was a demon, yes, but he was still human. There was that annoying voice in the back of his mind that told him he did wrong - actually, that 'voice' was just Hibird, as he was chirping, "Snow sad~"

Though he heard it, he turned around and headed straight home anyway.


	7. An Enchanting Reconciliation

**"An Enchanting Reconciliation"**

The rain finally ceased as soon as Hibari reached shelter. He messily threw his things aside, only desiring to take a long nap and to forget about you, his old companion. It was a long day full of matters he never wished to entangle himself with again.

Hibird on the other hand waited near the windowsill by the door, waiting for you to come back home. He was totally against Hibari for tossing you out of the group like that. In his eyes, he still saw you as the woman he loved.

Hibari just wanted to pretend like you didn't exist, so he tried to close his mind by going to sleep. Laying across the comfy couch, before he went to sleep, he flickered his eyes over at Hibird who was eagerly waiting without rest. "Hn, knowing that _thing_," he didn't know what to call you anymore. Were you human, or a bird? "She'll keep coming back like an herbivore."

Yes, he was confident in that statement. If you were good at anything, it was being relentless.

* * *

**Later  
**

You were nothing but bad luck; ever since your arrival, nothing good has ever come out of it, Hibari thought. He was awoken by Hibird, who kept pecking noisily at the glass pane. Hibari was very agitated, especially since he was disturbed by Hibird. Grabbing his tonfas, he was ready to take out his frustration on you.

"Herbivore-" he opened the door but saw no one outside. You weren't there. That corner on his porch was unoccupied and Snow-less. His brow slowly raised upward, surprised to find that you had finally understood that your presence was unwanted there. "Interesting..." He nodded, a little delighted that you were finally off his back.

He was just relieved that you had finally disappeared-... Wait a minute. In the back of his head, there was a little lightbulb flickering when he started to recall the last note he read. He tapped his chin, trying to remember what that cursed note had said.

Something about... Forgetting a promise and that you'd... "Disappear," he gave a few daunting blinks. Just then, his eyes grew when it occurred to them that you might have vanished for good.

* * *

**Later  
**

While Hibari was at home having a fit about your whereabouts, you were sitting at a bench in the middle of downtown, cranking your neck at every direction you heard a noise. "Piii?" You stared at all the city lights, having complete amnesia about what had happened earlier. You blinked owlishly at your new surroundings. Everything wasn't in black and white anymore, it was all in color!

While you were so taken in by the beauty of this 'new world,' you failed to notice someone else beside you. "I'm back-" His sentence was cut short when you flailed your arms, accidentally whacking him in the face. You might have forgotten that your arms had grown longer as well~

You grasped your stomach as your dinner from yesterday night was almost scared out of you. "Sorry, ow," he held his purple cheek now, amazed at your strength. At the moment, he was your least concern now. Your eyes drawn upon the burger in his hand.

"Burger!" You pointed, stating the obvious and sounding like you had just found treasure. You remembered what it was since Hibari would usually eat them. Imitating Hibari in your own way, you showed your new friend of you eating an invisible burger with a frown, then becoming extremely happy. You noticed they always lifted up Hibaris mood.

The boy laughed, nodding. From your earlier meeting, he had introduced himself as Shiro. "You're cute. I've never met someone with white hair nor one who acted almost like a cute... rabbit-"

"Bird!" You corrected, grumbling at his ignorance. He didn't catch your irritation. Instead he only seemed to be more drawn into you.

He handed you the burger, "Here, eat this. Remember our promise, alright? In return for food, you'll give me a memorable night~" You stared, thinking he was a weirdo before giving a light shrug and shoving the fast food into your mouth, nearly choking in the process.

"Chew," he instructed, frantic that he'd be holding a corpse in any minute. It was the first time you'd eaten such a thing; and now you understood why Hibari loved them so much.

"Good!" You chirped, groveling some more into your mouth. Seeds were _nothing _compared to juicy meat on a bun. He admired your... _Strange _messy process of digesting the food. When you were done he took the chance to get closer, caressing his thumb across your chin which had a bit of ketchup on it.

You noticed a tint of slyness in his eyes, one you always saw in those cowboys movie you'd watch. It was usually right before a kissing scene happened. You observed closely, watching his eyes trail from yours to your lips. When the gap lessened, he came closer and-

_*Tonfa'd!_

Out cold he was. "Shi-Shi!" You mourned out, holding his unconscious body. That was your little nickname for him.

Hibari sneered at you when he heard you call out your friends name in distress. He wanted to be the only one to enjoy your nicknames.

"Herbivore. What do you think you're doing?" He made sure to imply that he was going to bite you to death later on. You ignored his death threat, shaking your buddy. You honestly didn't really care for the guy, you just saw him as your source of food.

"Shi-Shi hurt! Noooo~" You slowly moaned, pinching his cheeks. Your little soap opera scene was cut short when he yanked you by the arm and away from the scene. "Hibi!" You chirped in surprise, finally noticing him.

He didn't look you in the eye as he dragged you back home. "Stupid girl. There are pathetic trash even worse than herbivores that would do things to get their way with you. Learn to use your head, will you?"

Your eyes sparkled in adoration to see that he was speaking to you again! You completely were oblivious to the fact that he was actually _worried _for you, hence him calling you stupid.

He couldn't lie though, he was a tad bit relieved to see that you weren't harmed in any way. Just thinking though about what could've happened if he hadn't came on time put him in a very, _very _bad mood.

Your face flashed red when you noticed that the boy was holding your arm with a firm grip. One thing you really didn't know of was fear. Did that mean you were brave? No, you were just too dull.

Hibari concentrated his venomous glare at you when he felt you entangle your fingers around his, holding his hand tightly, just like how you saw in the movies. The tonfa in his left hand was daring to smack you in the head, but he could see that vibrant smile on your face that contrasted from the frown you held hours ago due to his harshness.

There was an increase of tension. You were waiting to see if you'd receive another gashing blow to the head, or if he'd do something besides using violence. The fateful moment came, and your heart expanded against your ribcage when the boy reluctantly shook his head, and started walking.

His fingers never wrapped around your hands, but even you could sense that that little heart of his was increasingly becoming warmer. It'd be impossible for it not to with your undying love for him.


	8. An Enchanting Wardrobe

**"An Enchanting Wardrobe"**

A loud thumping noise drew Hibari's attention, including his bad temper. Whatever could be making such a noise, he concluded, could only be an herbivore that needed to be taught a hard lesson. However, the grip on his tonfas loosened when he realized that it was only you.

After trying to catch Hibird with your newly formed fingers, you became angry when you just couldn't coordinate yourself to grasp the little fella, thus you kept stomping on the ground and making those loud noises. "Snow."

Hearing your name, you quickly pranced over. "Hibi!" He gave a sneer, disgusted at how your were so exuberant on a Friday night, including the fact that you looked like a tad kinky while wearing his large shirt.

Did it turn him on? He'd never tell.

You grabbed your head in pain when he struck you with the hilt of his tonfa after you tried eating the money he shoved in your hands. "Use it to buy clothes, idiot."

For a highschool student, he did earn a lot of money. It must be because of his delinquent ways. "Pii?" You tilted your head with a confused grin. You were completely useless.

* * *

**Later  
**

He realized it was such a bad idea to take you out to the mall. For one thing, he hadn't expected you to have a body since you'd been covered in such large clothes. He was extremely agitated when you received quite the compliments from random boys walking around, thus leading him to buy you a handful of turtlenecks and jeans.

Though you didn't mind it, since you only liked what he liked. "You like hats?" He asked, seeing you carry a dozen various types towards him. A surprised grin brightened your face.

"Hat!" The name of it sounded so natural to you and you loved saying it. "Hat hat hat!" If only you could change your name, you'd name yourself 'Hat' instead of 'Snow.'

Hibari looked at you slyly before holding a devilish smirk. "You know what you'd look best in?"

The hats fell out of your arms. You were curious as to what would peak his interest so much.

* * *

**Later  
**

"Hi-Hibari-san..!?" Tsuna squeaked, surprised that he'd see a girl following behind him obediently, crowding him without being attacked. That girl was you. Apparently, what he was so intrigued about was the Nami High uniform.

You should've known.

"Cold!" You rubbed your knees, getting these unidentified bumps all over your skin. Hibari smirked, too proud of his school to care about your feelings. Rumors about you immediately spread throughout the school; rumors of you being his girlfriend or his servant.

Hibari either didn't seem to mind it or he just hasn't heard of them because he was still holding his chin high. You on the other hand spent most of your time staring at your still-burning hand from the other night. You gawked at it, reminiscing to the feeling of his calloused fingertips grazing across yours.

Hibari gave a grimace when he saw you smiling to yourself in one of the corners of the Disciplinary Committee's room. "Creep," he uttered, returning his gaze back at the courtyard of his precious school.

You weren't too sure why you liked him. Perhaps it was because of his dominating aura, or maybe you just wanted to have a first love. Whatever the case, you were happy to be in his hands. "Snow, Snow!"

You looked up at Hibird, realizing that you both were in the same situation: loving someone who may never acknowledge your feelings.

Your feelings were put down even further when it dawned on you that he loved the _school _more than you.

You linked your eyes towards Hibari, wondering if he truly liked you. Will he ever smile at you? Will he ever hold your hand again? Will he ever kiss you? Will he ever accept you?

For an ex-bird, your feelings were as real as a humans.


	9. An Enchanting Sting

**"An Enchanting Sting"**

An enchanting six months had already passed since you had come into the hands of Hibari Kyoya. You never spent a day away from him ever since the last argument you both had. Of course, Hibari didn't really have a choice; you were stuck to him like a tumor. There was no getting away from you.

Unfortunately for you, the events in the past few days have started to fill his head with doubts. For lack of a better word, he wanted to _terminate _you.

It has never a problem before, but lately your mere existence had seemed to be an attraction for trouble. The first time, you had almost set the kitchen on fire, the second time you were nearly ran over by a truck (Hibari had to save you, but with much hesitance), and the third time... Well, for mysterious reasons, which will never be known, you had somehow conjured up a mob of angry businessmen.

You were positive that if you made one more wrong move, you'd get a tonfa to the head. "Hibi! I want hat!" You pushed your nose up against the t.v. that was currently advertising some old fashioned hats. To get your attention away from the screen, he tossed a jellybean your direction. It worked.

You chewed on the delight, rushing over to his side in an instant. He tossed a glance at you, noticing that you were awfully close. "You're crowding me, Snow." You smiled, distancing yourself, but not too far. Your hair snaked around your shoulders and he cringed at how... white they were.

They were not suit for Nami High nor were they a pleasant sight, at least to him, it wasn't. "We'll have to dye-"

"Die!?" You were aghast! The color in your face faded as you frantically thought that Hibari had gone mad. Of course, the thought of dying together was romantic, but it didn't please you that you'd have to sleep forever and never see him again.

"Idiot. I meant, _dye _your hair to a more suitable color next time," he sighed. You frowned, unsure of what he meant. Hibari had gotten so used to your stupidity, things like this didn't bother him as much anymore.

"It means to change your hair color-"

You instantly gasped, grabbing your hair and holding the strands against your bosom. To you, this was _worse _than dying. "No Hibi!" He quirked a brow. That was the first time _you _went against his orders. You loved your hair, no matter how wacky it looked. Plus, did your name not come from your hair color?

"A haircut would also be a good idea-"

"No no no no no!" You were instantly set off. Hibari sighed, annoyed that you had learned that two-lettered word. Dying your hair was one thing, but cutting it? That was absolutely forbidden. You enjoyed rubbing your toes in between your long hair and smelling the sweet scent of burgers in them!

He waved you off, "I'll think about it."

Usually when he said that, it meant to leave him alone. You hesitated, hoping that he really would take into consideration your wishes. But, your hair _had _gotten quite lengthy... No! You absolutely did not want to lose a single strand.

You walked around Nami High, shaking your hips back and forth to watch your skirt move in every direction. You didn't make eye contact with any other humans, since for some reason, you always sensed a hint of hostility towards you.

Unaware, you'd never guess that it was because they thought you were a "special pet" to Hibari. He always gave you a little leeway, never seeming to mind your strange hair or the way you were so bizarre. Of course, you literally were his special pet, but it's not like anyone knew.

"Hey, outsider."

You kept walking, only interested in the way your skirt seemed to flow with your chi~ You'd been getting in touch with your inner chakra lately.

A harsh tug on your harm finally pulled you out of your dream state, "Keh?" You grinned, hoping to see what visitor came to see you today. You came face to face with a posse full of intimidating looks. You remembered that this was the part where you were supposed to greet. "Hi!" You raised your right hand.

They stared.

"Eugh, is this the girl that everyone is calling _special_? What a joke! That white hair is so fake; you're just a wannabe!" You stared at the one with the ponytails and long legs.

"Why you mad?" You asked, wondering what the fuss was about. Of course, your pacifist ways were surely going to get you into trouble again. The next thing you knew, a hand was clutching onto your collar and you were staring at the eyes of an angry bull.

She sneered, "I dislike _ass kissers_ like you. How is it that the devil of Nami High doesn't lay a hand on you but when it's us, we're all just herbivores!" Apparently, this posse in front of you was once dealt with the tonfa.

You blinked, wondering if this was how girls befriended each other. She gave a loud sigh, "Ugh, never mind. Here's what, I'll be your friend," she held a sly smile, extending those pretty fingers of hers.

"And as evidence of that, you can light up this sparkler! It'll be like fireworks in February!" She handed you a red cylinder with a string at the end. Hm. It didn't look safe at all.

You shoved it back in her arms, "No. Hibi mad if Nami destroyed." Your grammar was pretty horrible, but it got the point across. The girl laughed, quite frustratingly, and lit it herself and placed it in your hand.

"He won't be mad! You're special remember? Well, we're going now. Have fun with that bomb- I mean, _sparkler_!" She grinned, furiously walking away with the others. You held an owl-like expression, mesmerized by this 'sparkler.'

"Snow." You recognized that voice immediately. You called that beloved name you adored and swished around, holding out the pretty light.

"Hibi! Look, sparkler-"

In a matter of seconds, Hibari had yanked that bomb out of your hands and threw it out the window, causing quite a loud explosion in the courtyard. Your eyes went ballistic at the sight, "Mushroom..." You admired the shape of the smoke.

"_Herbivore_."

You twitched at that degrading name. The only times he only called you that was when you really ticked him off. You shrunk when you saw his eyes darkening. Trouble really did attach itself to you. "If I hadn't gotten here on time, a portion of Nami would've been destroyed," he raised his voice.

He still kept his calm, but you were never used to being yelled at like this. Usually, he wouldn't let it get to him, but the fact that the past week had been hell for you and him, he wouldn't let it go this time. Plus, this time, it involved his precious school.

"But Snow no know that sparkler go boom!" You flailed your arms, but earned no forgiveness.

You'd like to believe he didn't mean it when he told you the words you'd never forget the burn of. "It's final, I'm getting rid of you."

He left you standing alone in the hallway to think about your actions. Maybe he just said it because he was frustrated, or maybe he really meant it. "Hibi..."

Your voice wouldn't reach him anymore.


	10. An Enchanting Secret

**"An Enchanting Secret"**

The Devil sat on his throne, contemplating on how he should carry out his master plan of ridding you. What he said might have just been out of frustration, but still, he was tired of it all. He was tired of you.

He almost snapped when he flicked his eyes across something that haunted him: that damned letter. He swore, it was evolving. It used to come attached with you, but now it was popping up out of the blue and on his desk!

Hibari didn't have a choice but to read it. It _was _a manual on how to keep you alive and all. He skimmed over the paper, it read:

"_Patience is essential-"_

At that point, Hibari stopped reading it. These letters were nothing but failures at trying to reassure him! Patience? He had been patient for six months and you were just pushing his buttons. What is he even waiting for? It's not like a reward is waiting; heck, you already became human. What else is there?

Hibari figured that if these letters were coming to him, there was a slight possibility that perhaps he would be able to send letters back. Feeling like an idiot for believing that the letter was magical, he wrote down on the same piece of paper anyway. Being with you for so long, he realized that anything was possible.

He wrote:

"_What is she really and this 'curse' that was placed on her?"_

After that, he folded the paper the same way as he found it and tucked it away. "Hibi~ Hibi, Snow sorry!" He raised his eyes to meet your frantic ones. You sighed in relief to see that he hadn't gone ballistic and started targetting every 'herbivore' in sight.

Hibari ignored your presence, curious to see if the bastard who was writing the notes would respond.

Perhaps she was an alien from another planet? Or maybe a new sort of bird? He'd have to wait to find out.

* * *

**Later  
**

You stepped out of the bathroom after your shower, searching for Hibari. You found that he'd been in the same position before you had showered; he lay in bed, staring at a folded piece of paper. You figured that maybe it was something Nami-related. He'd never been so fixated on anything else but that. You sighed, desperate for attention.

Hibari, on the other hand, was desperate for a response. He wasn't sure when to check if the mysterious person had wrote back. He gazed at you for a moment before deciding to open the letter. If the person did write back, what would he discover? He didn't know what to believe anymore.

The moment was almost intense as he slowly unwrapped the letter like a Christmas gift, and it was then that he... Glanced over the same thing that he had written from earlier, with no response. He knew it was too good to be true.

He thought it very unfortunate that he couldn't just drop you at the animal shelter, now that you were human. He grimaced when you looked his way with a crooked smile. "Hi Hibi!" You waved, only to receive a cold shoulder.

You looked down, not blaming him because you realized it was your fault. "Oi." Your eyes perked at the sound, intent on hearing what he had to say. Perhaps he'd forgive you or maybe he'd say sorry, you were just happy to see that he wasn't treating you like a nobody.

"Tell me," he started, "why me?"

You blinked, "What Hibi mean?"

He pointed up at the ceiling, "When you fell from the sky. Why did you have to land on me?"

There was an awkward silence. To him, it was only a simple question, but to you... You perceived it as though he didn't want you there anymore. You could only respond with a semi-shrug. You didn't remember anything before you had fallen from the vast sky.

"Snow saw lights, and then Snow meet Hibi," you blushed at the last part, happy that you had collided into him. He wasn't satisfied with your answer, but he nodded before turning off the lights and throwing the covers over his body.

You sat alone in the bedroom, crawling to the sofa. Hibird had already fallen asleep beside Hibari (and damn were you jealous because you no longer had that privilege). You couldn't understand Hibari's feelings after today, but you had a feeling that you were really starting to be... Forgotten.

* * *

**Next Day  
**

The following morning, Hibari woke to the loud noise of you falling on your rear end after trying to get into your clothing. Most of his anger was slept off, but he still had no plans of letting you stay any longer. He wanted you out.

He preferred the quiet life with his beloved Hibird and Nami High; he didn't want to babysit a girl for the rest of his life, especially one that always risked the discipline that he worked so hard to protect.

He propped himself up on his elbows, only to feel something beneath his him. It was a letter. He made sure you weren't looking when he read the thing. For some odd reason, he felt as though he had to keep this conversation as secretive as possible.

It read:

"_If it puts your mind at ease, I shall tell you. Everything I say will be nothing but the truth, whether you believe it or not is up to you."_

Hibari paused for a minute. Would he believe whatever the person had to say? Well, a bird that he picked up six months ago had transformed into a girl who apparently is drowning in her own feelings of love. Plus the fact that there are strange messages that are appearing before him about a curse - hell. He'd believe anything at this point.

He continued reading:

"_To save you from panic, I will explain a little a time. Starting with your first question - what is she? Do you believe in the supernatural? Do you believe in heaven and hell? It is important that you do to understand her existence. I will give you two paths. One; stop reading this letter right now and live a normal life with 'Snow.' Two; keep reading and discover the truth, but I must admit, it may change everything. You choose." _

Hibari contemplated. Was it bad? The worst scenario would be that you were man in the beginning that somehow became a bird, and then a woman. He'd rather learn the truth than live a lie, he decided. And so he wrote: _I pick... Two._

Hibari was surprised to see that he didn't have to wait another day for the answer to arrive, as he saw that letters started spelling out one word at the bottom of the page. So, what were you? It read:

"_A fallen angel."_


	11. An Enchanting Teardrop

**"An Enchanting Teardrop"**

Hibari held a glowering stare at you. A fallen angel? How could you, the densest ex-bird, be an _angel_? Did he even believe in angels?

After experiencing life in the mafia world, he wouldn't be surprised if they existed. If there was a bazooka that took you ten years into the future and rainbow-like flames that came out of nowhere - then it surely wouldn't be that crazy to believe in angels if those existed.

He glanced back at the paper, not missing a single word.

"_By chance, 'Snow,' as you call her, had fallen in love with you when she first caught sight of you. Of course, such a thing is forbidden. Heaven and earth were two completely different worlds, where only death separates it. And so, she did the most desperate act of all."_

Hibari was curious to know just what you did. Perhaps you went around causing destruction so that God would kick you out of the clouds. It was possible. Instead of letting his imagination run wild anymore, he finished the rest of the letter.

"_For you, and only you, she made a deal with the Devil. Because the Devil is wicked, he set up a game to amuse himself. He erased her memories, clipped her wings and turned her into a helpless bird. If she could gain your love, the curse would be broken and she would be human. If she failed, only hell would await her." _

And so, Hibari came to the final sentence.

"_Because your love for her is still doubtful, there is a chance that she will not stay on the earth for long. Ask yourself. Do you love her?"_

Before answering, he wanted to debrief to himself. He frowned a little. It was obvious, he should've instantly answered no. Who could love a 'fallen angel?' Especially him! He only lived and breathed for Nami High; he didn't need to ask himself if he loved you!

Yet... He felt that he should at least take in some consideration. Afterall, you risked your soul to just be able to be in his world. Or was there more to that? He wondered, did he love you, even if it was just an ounce? His ego wouldn't allow him to answer.

He carefully picked up the dull pencil, hesitantly writing down one thing that came to his mind. _"How do I get rid of her?"_

The... _thing _that was writing to him took a while to answer, as though wondering if Hibari would really end all your efforts. Finally, it gave an answer to which Hibari grimaced at its vagueness. _"Ask her. She'll know, though it won't be easy for her. She will tell you, honestly, since she never intended to be a burden. If this is what you want, she will make another sacrifice if it is to your desires." _

After that last sentence, Hibari said nothing more. You were drowning in confusion when he suddenly decided to ask you if you wanted to eat dinner with him. He usually never invited you himself. "Keh?" You blushed, positive that he had forgiven you. You saw nothing but perfectness in him - he'd never be angry at you for long because he was that sort of person, or so you thought.

You and Hibari sat at the table, obviously eating burgers. Hibird sang Hibari's beloved anthem while you indulged yourself in the juicy burger and the idyllic atmosphere. Although the memories you were making seemed promising, you couldn't help but feel distanced from Hibari.

He was there, but you felt lonely even though he was. He was in deep thought; it worried you to see him so lost in his dreams. "Are you enjoying the meal?" He finally spoke. Your smile came a bit late since you were a little surprised.

"Mhm!" You nodded with much zeal. "Snow feel happy." There was warmth in you, and Hibari couldn't help but feel a bit sorry.

Unbeknownst to you, Hibari had been contemplating on how he should ask you the question of how to make you disappear forever. He was never the type of sugarcoat his words, but for some strange reason, he just couldn't bluntly ask you, _"Hey. How do I make you disappear forever?"_ He wanted to say it in a... Smoother manner.

He detested it. He hated feeling so on-guard. Ever since you tagged along, he felt like he was guarding a ticking time bomb and had to stay on his tiptoes the entire time. No one had ever been able to make the Demon of Nami High waver like this before. That is why he felt it was absolutely necessary to get rid of you, his true weakness.

"Snow..." You batted your lashes at him. "What would it take for you to hate me?"

"Nothing." You didn't have to think before answering; you would never come to hate him. He swallowed a grumble, amazed at your level of infatuation with him.

Without thinking, he asked the unthinkable. "Even if I begged you to disappear?" He closed his eyes when he heard your fork clatter on the wooden floor. He continued eating as though he didn't hear it. Perhaps he was being a coward and hiding from the fact that he hurt you?

Your hands grasped the sides of your seat, nails digging into the wood. You could see the guilt in his face and the decision he had come to. "Hibi... Snow did wrong, yes?" You couldn't explain it, but somehow you knew just what to do to make his wishes come true.

Hibari raised a brow when he heard the legs of your chair screech along the floor as you stood up and headed towards one of the kitchen drawers. He was curious as to what you were doing-

You pulled out a knife. "Snow," he warned, watching you stumble over with somewhat of a desperate face. "Put that down-" he stood up immediately as you put it up to your face. He fell silent when you did the unexpected.

You cut your hair.

The white strands fell silently onto the floor. He was stunned by your actions, thinking you would've done something else like cutting your throat. He watched your shoulder-lengthed hair flow against your fair skin. You dropped the knife, "No worry Hibi... Snow no hate you," you could only smile.

He regained his composure, thinking how stupid it was of him to get so raveled up. Still, he was a bit amazed at your sudden action, seeing as you had adored your hair so much. "Go take a shower, I'll clean this up," he waved you off. You did as you were told.

After he was done sweeping up the floor, he discovered another newly written letter on his table. Too tired to complain, he took a look at it. It read:

"_Are you satisfied? You've just made all of Snow's efforts in vain. Don't worry. Once her hair fades into black, she'll no longer be in your hands."_

Hibari scowled at the paper; it didn't make sense at all. All you did was cut your hair, why was the person getting all mad for?

Hibari turned his head when he heard the bathroom door swing open, surprised to see that your hair had miraculously started becoming... Black. At the ends of your hair, an inch of it had been... 'dyed' black.

He wasted no time before responding back to the letter. He wrote:

"_What's happening?" _

The letter instantly responded seconds later: _"Her hair was the main source of her life and 'magic,' as you would call it. Because she cut it, she'll disappear when her remaining length completely turns black."_

Although his face remained calm, inside, he was panicking. He watched you sit at the sofa, entangling your fingers in your short hair with sorrow. He strode over, catching your attention. You shrunk in slight fear, but managed to strike a simple conversation. "Look Hibi, black hair!" You pointed it out, remembering that he had once wanted to dye it black. It only made him distressed.

He was curious as to how you could keep an optimistic attitude; what was the source of it all? If he asked you, you would've responded with his name. He was sure that you knew you were... _'Dying.'_

He could see the black reaching closer to the root of your hair, and it made him feel reckless. Wasn't this what he asked for? You were going to be gone forever, why wasn't he rejoicing?

Perhaps it was like that one saying, _"you never know what you have until you lose it."_ How cliche, he thought, but it was so true.

"Tell me, was it worth it?" Your innocent eyes laid upon him, blinking curiously. Hibari sighed, of course you wouldn't know, your memories were lost. It took a while for him to realize that you were really going to disappear within moments... You'd no longer be in his sight and it'd be like you were never there.

Had he fallen in love? Would his love be able to save you at this point? "What can I do to reverse this; how can I save you?" He asked, his fingers reaching out for you like he was seeking your existence.

The black color had increasingly grown and it was centimeters from reaching the roots of your hair at the point. Hibari worried.

You wanted to wipe that expression off his face. It was then that you recalled the movies, your main source of knowledge. "True loves first kiss," you smiled lightly, blushing all the while. Still, no one would kiss you, you realized that.

Your prince, Hibari, wouldn't recognize you, a bird. You weren't a princess, you were just a lowly herbivore. This heart ache wouldn't leave. You would never reach his love-

A harsh pull broke your chain of thought, and all you could think of was the soft burning feeling embracing your lips. Hibari, Demon of Nami High, was kissing you.

Your heart pumped faster, beating against your rib cage while you stared into his slate grey eyes. He never closed them, wanting to only see your reaction. Strangely, he held no malice or roughness in it, only warmth and a hint of desperateness.

'_Soft...' _That was all you thought about as he held the back of your neck steadily, pushing you towards him so you couldn't escape. When he finally pulled away, he left you wanting more.

"Wao..." He gave a ghostly smile, "You're crying just because of that?"

Your first tears ever were shed, "Snow love Hibi!" You cried into your palms, not wanting to leave yet. He budged a little as you flung yourself at him, embracing him with all you could give him.

You were crowding him, that was true, but he managed to make an exception one last time.

The clock struck twelve midnight, and you could swear it was just like the movies, but this time, perhaps without a happy ending. Maybe in another life, when you both are humans or maybe when you're both birds, you'll have one with your prince.

Your eyes became heavy and your vision blurred. Was this your last moment? The final white strands in your hair became black, and it was then that you felt almost... Cleansed. Would you go to hell now?

"O... yasumi," you muttered. The weariness overcame both you and Hibari, almost like a spell, and you could only feel bliss as you fell asleep.


	12. An Enchanting Drug

**"An Enchanting Drug"**

_Disappear... forever._

Hibari's eyes slit open, almost as though he'd been reborn. "Kyo-san! Will you be attending the Vongola meeting today?" His faithful follower, but still an herbivore, asked.

The ten years that had gone by did him quite well. His bad temper had at least, if not at all, stabilized. He awoke from his nap, waving Kusakabe off. "I'd rather not associate myself with them. You go and report back to me later."

Kusakabe prevented himself from letting out an obvious grunt, "Would you like for me to report everything about the Foundation's findings?"

"Keep it discreet to a certain amount. I can't be too careless." Still, he kept that habit of isolating himself from the world. Kusakabe did as told and left immediately.

Hibird flew in from the window, carrying in his tiny beaks a white flower. "Snow, Snow!" The flower fell out of his mouth, landing onto Hibari's desk. Ten years later and still, Hibird couldn't forget your name.

"You... She's not coming back, so stop that." He picked the plant off his desk, throwing it into his drawer, which happened to be filled with a dozen more white flowers. "And your gifts are becoming rather bothersome. I'll see to it that the window is closed next time."

Hibird turned pale, if possible. Hibari seemed to be in a rather rough mood, much more than usual.

No one would have guessed, but Hibari had been having visions... Visions of the past - visions of you. It annoyed him greatly that even after getting rid of you, you'd come back to haunt him in his dreams. Now, he couldn't even get a decent nap.

Except for the constant reminder that you once existed, it'd seem as though everything had returned to the way they were. No one at school seemed to remember you, since you were usually hidden in Hibari's shadow.

For once, and much to his disbelief, he had finally come to dislike being around Nami High. Every time he approached it, he'd be reminded of you. He could recall you waiting outside for him and the times you were causing havoc in the schoolyard.

This was what he wanted, wasn't it? A normal life again was what he always desired, but why did this life not seem... Satisfying?

Sometimes during the days, he'd hope to find another letter, the ones he usually dreaded about. Still, not a single one came after that night.

That night, being the one where you had forever disappeared. Hibari could recall it clearly; it was burned into the back of his mind. He had awoken that fateful morning and found that you, as promised, were no longer in his reach.

It had taken weeks for him to realize that you were no longer there. Ten years now and it was still hard to believe; it was as though it was all a pleasant dream that ended bitterly.

The sleep-deprived Cloud Guardian abruptly stood up from his table, nearly scaring the feathers off of Hibird.

"Damn it all..." He curled his hands into fists until his nails were digging too deeply into his flesh. He thought he'd stop this feeling of being surrounded by deranged wolves by ending your life, but here he was - he's in complete turmoil.

Nothing got better, things only got worse. This immortal 'God' was deteriorating because of redundant emotions for a fallen angel!

He was an addict - he would lose his mind if he didn't get a light grasp of your presence. Just one scent, one touch, one smile, one... Just one more . . .

Beneath the calamity lay a reckless storm that would soon break everything in sight. "What the hell am I doing...?"


	13. An Enchanting Finale

**"An Enchanting Finale"**

Ever since Hibari's 'threat' to Hibird, there were no more signs of the yellow fluffball. The high pitched singing of the Nami anthem stopped echoing in the hallways and the daisies stopped piling up on Hibari's desk.

A week had gone by and the canary was still missing. Hibari _really _did have an aura that made birds stray away from him.

He brushed the matter off, continuing the same old research about the mysteries of the box weapons. He was the same dutiful person from ten years ago, never complaining about his tasks.

"Ah, Kyo-san," Kusakabe took the moment to interrupt, "I tracked down Hibird and it seems he's been at Nami High the entire time." Earlier, Hibari had requested that Kusakabe locate him. Of course, losing his first bird would never allow him to lose a second one.

Hibari simply nodded. "I was planning to go there earlier today anyway."

* * *

**Later  
**

Fortunately for the students of Nami High, it was a Saturday. It meant being free from school _and _the wrath of the ex-prefect. Hibari usually paid Nami High a few visits per week, even though it gave him bad thoughts whenever he stepped onto the school campus.

He closed his eyes in disdain, recalling the time when you somehow managed to draw a huge mural on the concrete with chalks without getting caught in time. A slightly humored smirk plastered his face before fading away with bitterness.

He always wondered why your existence faded away but not his memories of you. Sometimes, he'd think it was better to forget it all, but then he understood that not remembering would perhaps bother him the most.

Hibari noticed a few adjustments around the school, including the repainting of the school and much to his surprise, a few daisies being planted around the grass. It was no wonder why Hibird had been coming with a bouquet of flowers lately, but what this meant was that Hibird had been _vandalizing _school property.

In the distance, Hibari could hear Hibird's distinct voice singing his favorite tune. The wind carried the melody in the air, and along with something else...

His striking eyes were glued onto a white summer hat that was being guided by the wind, and almost like fate, it landed in front of his feet. The wind stopped blowing and his instincts told him to pick the thing up.

His fingers trailed across the pretty thing before someone called out. "My hat!"

A soft pant filled his ears; his eyes were blinded by the suns radiating light. It took a moment for his vision to adjust, and when it did, his eyes fell upon Hibird first, who was perched on a woman's shoulder.

The woman leaned forward, hands on knees while gasping for breath._ 'White... hair,'_ that was his first impression of the girl. The lovely strands caressed her neck and shoulders, flowing ever so perfectly like the hair of someone he once knew.

"Thank you sir, you found my favorite hat!" She extended her hand, waiting for Hibari to take the initiative to give it to her. "Uh... sir?"

His rough hands clenched the hat, slightly wrinkling it. Her soft eyes and the slightly pouted lips... The features he had once forgotten of someone once again resurfaced. There was just no doubt. "You..." He finally managed to speak.

"Snow!" Hibird fluttered around, chirping exuberantly. Even he noticed.

The confused girl hesitantly reached out, snatching her hat back. "Th- thank you," she was quite frightened by this misunderstanding. She backed away, realizing that the only people on campus were her and the bizarre man. "See you-"

She shuddered when he blurted out the word, "Snow," almost as though demanding her full attention - he was irritated. If she left now, he'd probably never see her again; he'd have to live the rest of his life wondering what could've been.

But... these feelings were unnecessary, why did he have to care? "Please sir, I'm just a gardener here. If it's money you want-"

"This _isn't _a misunderstanding," he told, but it mostly served to convince him he wasn't insane, "do you hate me so much to pretend you don't recog-..."

The fear in her quaking eyes cut him short. It only occurred to him then that he'd been selfishly scaring the girl because he was so desperate for... He held a semi-smile, amused at his own actions. He shook his head in disapproval; the last time he saw you was a little over a decade ago, how could he recall your appearance?

Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding, a very bitter one too. "I've no right to try and monopolize you, even if you aren't Snow..." He wanted to keep her captive like a caged bird and just hold onto it tightly.

"It'd be selfish, wouldn't it?" He didn't want to scare her, nor did he want to tie her down. She wasn't you, only in appearances she was. He wanted the old naive and clueless Snow he once had in his grasp, but this wasn't what he yearned for.

What if the girl had been you...? Would he not hesitate and drown her/you in his own sadistic love?

His guilt would not allow him to do that. He let you go in a heartbeat; someone like that isn't deserving of such innocent love. "Forget what I said... I haven't been taking my medications," he joked. "Let's go," he gestured Hibird.

"Snow, Snow!" Hibird didn't want to leave, he still loved the ex-bird he knew.

Hibari turned around, already forgetting what you looked like. Even if it meant walking away from 'destiny,' he would be okay with it... Or so he told himself. "Love's first kiss..." He recalled, "What a joke-"

"Would you really walk away like that just because I pretended to not know you, Hibi? You're so cruel."

Hibi... The only person who would nickname him that would be you. He stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to turn around. The thought that this all could've been an illusion made him tremble; he hated illusions.

A pair of arms embraced him tightly from behind, "I never forgot you, Hibi," the hands clutched tightly onto his shirt. "I still love you."

His slow reactions frightened the girl - did he not love her? He raised his hands, taking hers into his and then brushing them off of him. "You can't be..." Hibari turned around, coming face to face with a familiar smile.

Was it really...? "Now that I have a broader vocabulary list, I can finally tell you I'm sorry for that one time I left a _'present' _on your desk," you blushed, humiliated with your unladylike behavior. "My naive self couldn't help it; I loved to provoke you all the time," you scratched your scalp with some humor.

You noticed the odd silence, "Eh..? I said I was sorry for lying about not being Snow!" You frantically apologized, "Or is it that... I'm the only one happy that I'm back?" It was like a bullet to your heart. Ten years and still not a single improvement.

"Oh... Of course, there must be another girl. One without white hair and who isn't a fallen angel, right? Because someone normal like that would be a suitable person for you... Sorry, I wasn't able to change much-"

"Don't be stupid," he caught you off guard, "there's _only _**you**."

A smile extended across your face; his face remained stoic. "Snow like Hibi!" You mustered all your strength into a single tackle.

"Hey... You're crowding me."

"I won't let go~"

Well... He'll let this one be another exception. Hell, you were always an exception.

"Snow, Snow!" Hibird chirped, continuing the beloved anthem. "Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~"

* * *

**Epilogue**

"If it still bothers you," you referred to your hair, "we could always dye it black," you entangled your hair around your fingers, wishing they had been normal. "Don't worry, I won't die like last time," you laughed, though Hibari cringed.

You paused short, feeling his gaze on you. You blushed a little, diverting your attention away from him and onto his traditional home.

"I kinda miss your old home... But this is nice too." Your fingers brushed over the wooden walls, admiring the design and shininess of it. "So squeaky clean~"

Hibird perched on your shoulder, nuzzling against your cheek with adoration. Ten years gone and his feelings had never jaded. _"Hiss-"_

Hibari glanced back at you, curious where the hiss came from but only saw you holding a smug smile while pretending to adore Hibird. "Ahaha, cute isn't he?" Hibari ignored the strange noise. Clearly, it came from you.

Yes, Hibird realized that you both would never get along. You sighed, feeling sorry for the fella. A decade ago you were able to sympathize with him; a weak curve tugged at your lips. A moment later, Hibird found himself twitching in agonizing happiness after being kissed by you~ His number one canary.

He made sure to keep his beaks shut and never tell the secret to Hibari.

You scurried ahead, trying to catch up with Hibari. "Tell me," he interrupted, "why is it that you suddenly decide to show up ten years later?"

It took a moment for you to answer. You looked up at the ceiling, "Well you know, God doesn't like to punish His angels for falling down to earth. He was able to help me recover my memories and come back to you."

"Then was He the one writing those dreadful notes?"

You were offended, "Dreadful? _I_ wrote those!" You pouted, "When the Devil locked away my memories, I was able to at _least _help myself by sending guidance letters to you... Were they really that bad?"

Hibari smirked a little, "Awful. They sounded like misleading fortune cookies."

Your heart was jabbed a little. At least you knew that your career in writing would never succeed. "Did you really go to hell?" You were surprised at the question, before looking away with disdain.

"Funny thing is, I can't remember. I'm just glad I could exchange the bad memories for the good."

"How could you do something so ridiculous as to sell your soul to the Devil just so that you could lower yourself to being one of us?" You found scorn in his words, and you could understand why. Who would want to be a dirty human?

You shrugged, honestly not knowing why. "A lot of creatures would do silly things for love." You admired his shady eyes, wanting to know every little thing about him so that you could feel his entire existence.

"You're beautiful Hibi," a sigh left your lips. "You've become quite the reliable man, huh?" His striking features became sharper and more intense; he's tall and surely he has a nice build. "I'm sure you've had a lot of women chasing after you, right?"

He didn't answer, instead he kept gazing at you with those eyes that made you feel so weak. It's as though they had the power to squeeze your heart with one glance. "I want you to make me feel every single emotion: pain, joy, sorrow, love..."

He gave a low chuckle, "You already experienced pain and sorrow," he knew it was because of him. Before you could deny that, he said something else that made you turn as red as a rose. "Would you like to feel pleasure?"

An awkward silence filled the air as you struggled to speak, "Kukuku..." You leaned your head to one side of your shoulder, admiring the possible events that could happen. "I- no! No no no! I'm not going losing to my hormones-"

The air in your lungs were cut off when his lips came crashing down against yours, his roughness forcing his existence upon you. He was desperately trying to get a grasp of your taste; his teeth grazed against your lips, slightly nibbling on it.

You pulled away and Hibari could see your satisfaction as your legs struggled to hold you up. "Y-you're always so rash," a blush crept on your cheeks. "Give me a warning next time," you avoided eye contact, not wanting him to mock you.

"Life is full of surprises. You have to keep your guard up or I might just bite you to death."

He was curious as to why you held such a sly look. "Then since you're so hard to move, let's see how you handle this next surprise." He held a stoic expression, daring you to throw something at him. "Marry me."

He was indeed moved. It may not have shown in his face, but he was clearly speechless. This man had denied your love so many times, you were hoping your request wouldn't add another blow to your heart. "I-... Why me?"

You restrained yourself from throwing your hat to the floor and stomping it. The wait was painful and slowly eating away at your patience! Taking a moment to calm yourself, you answered. "Do you remember that one pitiful girl in the hospital from over a decade ago?"

Before he could show any reaction, you answered, "Her name was Leah Valentine who was dying from cancer. That girl was me."

The sudden realization he had made you laugh a little. "You're the herbivore who kept sneezing like you had black pepper stuffed up your nose all the time," he accused, glaring at you for all those times you awoke him from his naps on the hospital rooftop.

"That's a lovely memory you kept of me," you joked, "but anyway... I never met you until it was my last day on earth. You had the scariest aura but you were the only person who ever brought me a gift."

You so wish you had a camera on you to take a picture of the face he held right now. "I told you it was because-"

"Because you were tired of my constant sneezing, assumed it was because I had a cold since my bald head was vulnerable to the air, and thus you gave me a hat."

He paused, pretending to not recall. Yes, even he would secretly admit that he was a jerk back then. "Your stories are unbelievable," he scoffed, avoiding eye contact. You grinned in satisfaction. "You'd really like to be called Hibari Leah?"

You paused, shaking your head no. He glared, annoyed at your sudden change in decision. "I'd like to be called Hibari _Snow_, the name that I adore as much as the name Kyoya."

He stared dangerously, his eyes fixating on you. "Don't regret, because now that I've agreed, you'll never be able to fly away from your cage."

You blushed intensely; you wanted to be crushed with his love. "No, don't _you _regret because I'm going to give you so much love that you'll want to bite me to death, but that'll only make your situation worse~"

He shook his head, wondering why he agreed to marry such a nutcase like you. You were trembling rapidly as you couldn't contain the immense amount of joy in your system. "Kya! I want to explode~ Can we kiss? Pleeease? Neh neh!"

"That's all you want? Nothing more?"

"Kukuku... I love you "

"... Gross, but... Ditto."


End file.
